


Pretty Things

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to wear lingerie because it's pretty. That's all well and good, until Harry walks in on him in a pair of knickers and wants to get a better look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Things

 

Louis stood up straight, rolled his shoulders back and stared at himself in the full-length mirror, hooking a finger into the waistband of his thong. It was the first time he’d worn it, having dedicated each day of the week so far to a new purchase that spent the day hidden under jeans or sweatpants until he was finally alone in his hotel room for the night. The used underwear was buried in a bag at the bottom of his suitcase; he was too afraid of anyone catching a glimpse to send it to the hotel’s laundry service. After all, his girlfriend was 4,000 miles away, and any other explanation couldn't be good.

He cocked his hip, put a hand on it. Twisted around to peer over his shoulder at the back view and bit his lip, perfectly aware of the fact that he probably looked ridiculous and yet glued to his own reflection. Which is maybe why he didn’t hear the door open.

Louis did, however, hear the muttered “Shit,” from the corner of the room and whipped around to see Harry standing there, hand still on the door-knob, half-inside, mouth slightly open and just _staring_. At Louis. 

There was a beat in which neither of them moved, and then Harry started, “I-”

“-Get out,” Louis barked, jumping back and scrabbling for something to cover himself with. Harry didn’t move. “Get the fuck out,” he shouted again, cringing at the way his voice cracked on the last word and rang in the air between them. Harry finally tore his eyes away from Louis and quickly pulled the door closed. 

Skin feeling prickly all over from where Harry’s gaze had roamed, Louis hurried into the bathroom and wrapped himself up in a white hotel dressing gown. His eyes burned with the threat of impending tears and he clenched his fists, willing himself to hold them back because he knew Harry would come back and he couldn’t cry in front of him, not after he’d already seen - 

“-Louis?” Harry’s voice called from behind the door. “Can I...can I come in?”

There was something about the tone of his voice, the gentleness in it, that made Louis breathe a little more normally. This was _Harry_. He wouldn’t judge him, would he? But, then again, he did have that awful tendency to assume the same of everyone else and had never quite understood the meaning of the word ‘secret.’ Louis sighed, puffed out his chest a little and opened the door. Harry edged inside, looking very intently at the cream-coloured carpet and scratching the back of his neck.

“Hi,” Louis said quietly.

The single word provided adequate for Harry to look up and open the floodgates of what some would call speech. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out. “I thought you were still out with Zayn because he isn’t back yet and you gave me the spare key to your room, remember, and I can’t find my phone so I thought I might have left it in here and I didn’t know you were back, Louis, I swear, I would have knocked or…” He continued in this fashion for much longer than necessary but seemed unable to stop of his own accord, looking extremely relieved when Louis finally shushed him.

 “It’s okay,” he muttered, ushering Harry further into the room and gesturing for him to sit down on the bed. “I’ll ring your phone.” He busied himself finding his own, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

 “So…” Harry said as he leaned back on his hands, seeming much brighter now that he had been forgiven. “...that’s how you always avoid VPL in those jeggings of yours.”

 “Very funny,” Louis deadpanned from where he was crouched down beside the bed with his reddened face thankfully hidden from view. He reached under and retrieved Harry’s buzzing phone, then tossed it to him, but he showed no signs of leaving.

 “Is this what Eleanor’s into? Were you sending her photos or something?”

 “What? No,” Louis sputtered as he sat down on the other side of the room. “Look, Harry, you can’t mention this to anyone, okay? Not the boys and especially not Eleanor, for fuck’s sake. Please.”

 “Yeah, yeah.” He waved a dismissive hand and leaned forward eagerly. “But why d’you do it then?”

 Louis flicked his eyes away from Harry’s and mumbled, “I...they’re just comfortable,” longing to get quickly back to the important part of the conversation. “Please, Haz, you have to promise me you won’t say anything.”

 “I promise.” Louis let out a sigh of relief, only to freeze again when he added, “On one condition.”

 “What? This isn’t a bloody game, you know.”

 “I know. But I wanna see.” He spoke in his same light, jovial, matter-of-fact tone, so unsuitable for what Louis thought he’d heard that he did a double take.

 “You...what?”

 “I wanna see your knickers. On you. Like, now.” Harry was smiling slightly, was it possible that he was joking? That he was trying to see how desperate Louis was to keep this a secret? But, no, that wasn’t like him, and there was something a little darker in his eyes. A sort of hunger. Louis opened his mouth, but suddenly couldn’t think of anything to say. “Go on,” Harry prompted with a small nod. “It’s okay.”

 Slowly, Louis stood up and started to untie the cord of his gown, watching Harry for his reaction the whole time. He had stopped smiling, now watching calmly but determinedly. In one swift movement, Louis slipped out the garment and let it drop to the floor, closing his eyes and preparing for laughter. Instead, he heard a sharp intake of breath from Harry’s direction.

 This was one of Louis’ more bold pieces; a hot pink tulle thong with edges lined in black and a panel of red lace over the crotch. Short tassels hung down from the delicate black bow at the front. The waistband lay low on Louis’ hips and Harry bit his lip at the hair disappearing underneath. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening, this gorgeous boy standing shyly in front of him, shaking a little from the cold, and all he could do was try to take in as much as possible. The outline of his bulging cock through the thin material. The contrast of the bright colour against smooth milky skin, one of the only places his tan didn’t reach.The way he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another.

 “Turn around. Please,” Harry breathed, adjusting himself in his skinny jeans.

 Louis paused for only a second before obeying, revealing the criss-cross design at the back that ended in a black string vanishing between the pert rounded cheeks of Louis’ arse. Sure, the boys all joked about his Beyoncé hips, but seeing the feminine curves of his body now; the narrow waist, the dip of his lower back, Harry couldn’t find anything funny about it.

 Glancing over his shoulder, Louis was surprised at the look on Harry’s face; his eyes were glazed over in a way he’d never seen before and he was licking his lips with something like anticipation. It stirred up a confusing mixture of feelings in Louis’ stomach, some part of him wanted Harry to stare at him like that forever, another knew that this was wrong, wasn’t at all normal behaviour for two friends no matter how close. He turned to face Harry again to take in the warmth of his gaze and felt a familiar pulsing feeling in his cock. He was getting hard, stretching the fabric of the underwear, and in such a skimpy garment there was nowhere to hide. Harry would notice.

 “That’s enough,” Louis said suddenly, picking up the dressing gown and covering himself again.

 Harry crinkled his eyebrows as if about to protest, but then his face softened. “Okay.” His eyes were still fixed on Louis’ crotch.

 “I think you should go now.”

 “Okay,” he nodded, stare unchanging.

 “My face is up here, mate,” Louis said, even as he sneaked a glance at Harry’s own erection.

 “Right.” The tension broke as Harry snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 Louis gave a small smile back as they reached the door. “So...see you tomorrow.”

 “Yeah.” He stepped out into the corridor then paused and half-turned back. “By the way, that was much too beautiful to be kept hidden.” Then he was gone.

 Louis closed the door as fast as he could and leaned against its back, breathing heavily. _What had just happened?_

 

 


End file.
